Aphires Pajchimapa
General Information ☯Personality Extremely kindhearted, but has a hard time expressing it. He values others so much he becomes anxious that his own presence would disturb them; only recently did he learn to value himself more than a burden and hazard to everyone. Sometimes gets nervous when the slightest problem shows up, as if he was responsible… one that no way he could have been involved in. Still, he seeks to understand other people more and more, and would consider their reasons and motives behind even the most terrible acts. He is afraid of darkness, as an extension of fearing complete possessions of his body. Clumsiness shows up at times, but more so as Sapphire. ☯Appearance 5' 7", his body and face could come off as feminine, with a matching gentle tenor voice. Originally has short, messy black hair, and black eyes, but one of his abilities allows him to change them; his default color is currently black-green gradient hair and lime eyes. He has a chameleon tail extending from the end of his spine, but he changes it's color to disguise it most of the time (yes, even in Gensokyo). It's also possible to notice patches of lizard skin on his legs. His outfit is a Thai school uniform (white shirt with a school pin, black shorts, black sneakers on white socks) but on top of that is a green hooded jacket. The jacket bears a symbol of a circle and a diagonal diameter -- the Greek letter Phi -- on the back, and it is dyed with a substance that changes colors at Phir's will. On his left hand is a black glove that reaches half his arm, lined with yellow stripes. It's a utility gauntlet in which Phir installed the functionalities of a smartphone, as well as a laser gun that takes the shape of a holographic bow. Notably, its AI was what became one of his spirits (see below, as well as Yumi's profile). In some instances, he is forced to don a crossdressing disguise… admittedly convincing enough. He goes by the name Sapphire Erstekage. The "girl's" eyes are cyan, while her hair is blue, shoulder-length and a little wavy. Her outfit is also a school uniform, although that of a Thai girl (similar shirt, knee-length black skirt). All of these are translucent material with color-changing dyes, so Phir can "phase in and out" of this "form" easily. Somehow, as Sapphire, favors a hair clip shaped like an Alto clef… A memento of sorts. Backstory Phir's mother was missing long ago, and his father died in action as a soldier. The latter's teaching contributed to Phir's justifying mindset as well as his kindness. He lives alone with the occasional support from an uncle. He once attempted to rescue a friend captured by school thugs, but through a series of mishaps, his legs were completely obliterated in an accident. That was when a researcher showed up and took him as an experiment subject, injecting him with chameleon genes to test its regenerative properties. That regrown his legs… along with a new tail. However, he soon discovered that there was more additions to himself after that incident. He started seeing what was called Core Spirits, entities associated with supernatural abilities found in humans. Along with that, he once found himself in a feral berserk in his new classmates, helpless in reclaiming his body. He (falsely) concluded that the augmenting genes were responsible for the possession, and that he was inevitably a monster. It took some time for him to recover and get better control of himself, but by then, he had already learned that his ability to see spirits had forced himself to manifest a couple spirits already. Now, he's back to learn social life with his new conditions, and he continues as a part-time programmer for a research center. He also met a number of important friends, including the aspiring "snow queen" Viola Sadubsirene, and the pretentious, hot-blooded Primrose Akkhiriwong. These are during the original story, Spectra of Cores. After the events of the story, he learned of his own significance: the researcher who saved him did it to make him a living proof of Core Spectra, by letting him manifest the Core Absorption ability over the course of the story. For this reason, Yukari and Reimu lured one version of him through Hakurei Shrine, under the recommendation of Mekiku Subete who had known him back in the research center. He claims it was more like he wanted to help them out than they abducted him, honestly. Story To be completed Relationships To be completed Abilities ☯'Ability to See and Create Abilities' This ability is an interface that allows Phir to see and anthropomorphize a person's ability into a Core Spirit form. It doesn't directly tell him what ability it is, but the form he sees might give enough clues to guess. It can also force a sentient entity (a fragment of a human soul, an animal, an AI, etc.) to manifest a Core Spirit, but only if the entity shows intense signs of willingness, among other conditions. ☯'Ability to Copy Abilities' As an extension of his Spirit Perception, this ability allows Phir to utilize another person's ability, by way of simulating the person's spirit in his own body. The degree of success depends on their fondness, as well as Phir's understanding of the ability. Two notable instances are abilities copied from his friends, based on fire and ice, respectively. This ability manifested from Phir's strong dedication to understand how others think. While most Core Hosts have to "learn" how to control their Cores by indirectly communicating with the Spirits using either verbal or nonverbal cues, Phir's Spirit Perception allows him to communicate with his Spirits directly when he's using their Cores, as if they reside in his head like copilots. As such, he and his Spirits can work together and perform without being restrained by preset gestures; however, that also means most of his actions are not spontaneous. When Phir first learned to use his Cores, he was deathly afraid that Spirits would take over his body. This resulted in All telling him to lend them only half of his body. When he got better about this fear, it became his signature to dual-wield Spirits on each half, indicated by his respective eyes' colors. ☯'Copied Abilities' The format is Form Name (Spirit Name, Body Side, Eye Color). * Shadow Form (All, Left, Purple): Ability to Relocate Mass, Ability to Alter Voltages. * Light Form (Yumi, Right, Yellow): Ability to Solidify Light, high accuracy in archery. * Yin-Yang Form (All/Yumi): Combination of Shadow and Light Forms. Notably, he can form solid lights that give off no light unless upon contact (in other words, invisible). * Negative Form (Fourth, Either Side, Dark Red): Ability to Disrupt Abilities. Often renders him berserk. * Blizzard Form (Viola, Left, Blue): Manipulation of Water, Ability to Dissipate Heat. Default form as Sapphire. * Phoenix Form (Primrose, Right, Red): Ability to Shape Flames, Creating Healing Fire. * Trinity Form (Viola/Primrose): Combination of Blizzard and Phoenix form. A pain to use, but eliminates each Core's overheat/chill. * Complete Form (All/Yumi/Viola/Primrose, Both Sides, White): All abilities at once. Other combinations are possible, but unnamed. ☯'Chameleon Abilities' He has fragments of chameleon genes infused into his, granting him an accelerated regeneration like how lizards regrow tails… compared to humans, anyway. Another use of these gene augmentations is that he can copy the color of the surface he's touching. Notably, if he can remember the sensations of the color, he can shift into that color at will. This was Phir's original ability, and it taught Phir how to adapt to his surroundings, leading to him developing the empathy needed to manifest Core Absorption. ☯'Martial Arts' He knows basic Muay Thai, but nothing more than that. As such, he prefers tonfa as weapons of choice, as they are the most compatible with said martial art. Ability Cores ☯'All' ☯'Yumi' ☯'Viola' Danmaku In his "base form", i.e. without any spirit, he uses his laser shooter. Shadow Form: Cubes in straight trajectories, or a single one he controls at will. Light Form: Weaponry created out of solid light, notably light arrows and a bow that can split into sharpened tonfa. Yin-Yang Form: A combination of Light and Shadow, with the addition of light firearms and invisible arrows. Negative Form: None; he typically dismantles others' danmaku and lets them return to their owner. Blizzard Form: Snowflake-shaped danmaku, hand-sized blizzards, and a rapier made of solid ice. Otherwise, freezes the ground itself. Phoenix Form: An extending fire katana, flamethrowers, and fire rings. Spell Cards ☯'Spell Cards' ☯'Splash Cards' Trivia * He is afraid of darkness, besides possessions. * His name is derived from AllHearsMe's username. * As it is, he could be classified as a Jack of All Trades, Master of None, and he has way too many powers that he messes up deciding the one to use. * Loves rock music, but became a fan of ballads thanks to Viola. * His character concept is that of Kamen Rider W. Category:Characters Category:Males